1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers, and more specifically to containers adapted for use in the bulk packaging of articles, and which can be either stored or displayed in a flat condition, or hung on a supporting stem or rod which is attached to a peg board or other supporting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic containers adapted for use in the bulk packaging of nails, bolts, screws, nuts, and other similar articles normally employed for home maintenance and/or improvement operations are well known in the prior art. These containers are generally quite compact, and are often stored, or displayed in a flat condition in bins or storage compartments.
Optionally, it may be desired to display or store such containers by hanging them from a supporting rod or stem. In order to be displayed in this latter manner, the container must have an opening through which the supporting stem can be received. Such an opening is commonly included in a flange, or other extension of the container which is completely remote from the container compartment. Such an approach is suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,437,199 (Jacobson), 3,645,384 (Wind) and 3,746,162 (Bridges). The inclusion of such an external flange through which the opening is provided increases the overall dimensions of the container. It is highly desirable to include a stem supportable section in the container without increasing its overall dimensions so that the container can also be stored in a bin, or similar compartment without taking up any more space than if the stem supportable section were omitted.
Approaches for including a stem supportable section in a container without increasing the overall size of said container are suggested in British Pat. No. 892,834 and French Patent No. 1,551,154. In each of these containers the opening for receiving a supporting stem or rod is in continuous communication with the article-containing compartment thereof. Accordingly, if the container is employed in the bulk packaging of small articles, such as nails, bolts and the like, such articles may fall out of the opening in the event that the container is advertently misoriented. Accordingly stem supportable sections of the type disclosed in the British and French patents are not well suited for use in containers of the type forming the subject matter of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,668, issued to Amatsu et al, discloses a container for storing a magnetic tape reel therein. That container includes a U-shaped slot in the bottom wall so that a plurality of such containers can be vertically aligned on a stand by aligning the U-shaped slots with a guide rod of the stand. The function of this slot is to permit proper alignment of a plurality of containers so that they can be properly supported on an additional extension of the stand. The container construction disclosed in the Amatsu et al patent does not relate, in any manner, to the container constructions of this invention which are adapted to be hung from a supporting stem or rod.